


Autumn Leaves

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a leaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #01. leaf

It starts with a leaf.

Dis has been called away for some urgent business, leaving the brother’s in the care of their uncle. Thorin spends most of his time at the forge, trusting Fili to stay at the house and keep his little brother out of mischief.

Most people think of Kili as a hellion, and the small dwarfling is always getting himself into some sort of trouble. But it’s different with Fili. The brown-eyed dwarf hangs on every word that his elder brother says, and continuously follows behind him like a little shadow.

One would assume that it would bother Fili, having his baby brother tagging along wherever he goes, but the golden haired dwarf doesn’t mind. Kili looks up to him, and despite Fili’s young age, he does his best to be a good role model for the dwarfling.

One particular day, a week after Dis’ departure, Thorin is once again at the forge, Fili and Kili left to their own devices. Ever helpful, Fili decides to make an attempt to clean up some of the vegetation their backyard, keeping a close eye on his brother as he bounces around in the dirt.

“Fee! Fee, look!” Wiping a band of sweat from his brow, Fili straightens, looking down at his brother, who is standing with arms outstretched, a golden leaf cradled carefully in his hands. “Look, Fee! It matches your hair!” Kili is grinning so widely that the elder is sure his jaw is going to break if he’s not careful.

Kneeling down to Kili’s height, Fili accepts the leaf with a beaming smile, holding it carefully so not to crush it. Many would scoff at his actions over a simple leaf, but it means something to his brother, which in turn makes it mean something to Fili.

Kili’s small hands cup his cheeks, the dwarfling standing on his toes to press a sloppy kiss to Fili’s forehead. The elder laughs, wrapping his free arm around his little brother, nuzzling his face in a way that never fails to send Kili into fits of giggles.

“Fee!” He’s squirming, the sound of his laughter filling the air around them. Chuckling, the elder releases him, getting a rushed “love you, Fee!” before the dwarfling is scampering back across the yard in search of more ‘treasure’.

Fili watches him with a fond smile, still clutching his precious leaf.


End file.
